HIDAN HAS A LITTLE SISTER AND SHE KILLED THE CLAN!
by Anbucutie23
Summary: DeidaraXoc and HidanXoc and TobiXoc OMG THEY HAVE SISTERS
1. The Meeting

This is about myself and my best friend, it is a DeidaraXoc and a HidanXoc so to do the disclamier... Deidara, Danny, Yumi, and Hidan yaaaaay...ok now im bored

Deidara: hey why am i here un?

Danny: to do the disclaimer

Yumi: god why do you like him?

Hidan: um no sister of mine will date a blonde freak

Danny: shut the hell up Hidan and do the Disclaimer

Hidan: hell no you do it

Danny: i dont want to, Yumi you do it

Yumi: Hell no, Deidara you do it

Deidara: do what, Danny ok un

Danny : NO THE DISCLAIMER YOU BAKA

Deidara: ohhhhh ok, Anbucutie23 does not own Naruto only Danny and Yumi, because if she did she and her friend would be in there and Tobi, Ino, Sakura, Lee, and Naruto would be dead, and i would have stoped saying un and yea after every sentence un.

Danny: ON WITH THE SHOW UN... DAMMIT DEIDARA NOW YOU GOT ME DOING IT TO...un

I walked into the Akatuski's lair and sat in the couch, when my brother Hidan walked in,

"Hello brother dearest, did you miss me?" he looked at me and glared

"what are you doing here brat?" I stood up and leaned against a wall saying

"now is that any way to treat your baby sister, don't make me go tell mommy"

"oh ha-ha you know as well as I do that mom and dad died a long time ago"

"yea and if you would have become immortal right after that you would still be young and beautiful like me" I said running my fingers through my long silver hair, smirking

"yea well your young at least" I glared

"yea I am young and you know what else, I am the new Akatuski member, I guess evil runs in the family"

"I knew I should have killed you along with mom and dad"

"that hurt my feelings Onii-chan, how could you say that" I said looking hurt then I smiled saying

"I was after all the one who killed of the rest of the family including our eldest brother and little sister, plus you didn't get to hear their pleasant screams as I made them 'art'"

"yea but I killed mother and father and fathers poor attempt to save mother was amusing"

"I know I was watching, and you got so messy, you stained my beautiful silver hair with their tainted blood"

" you call your hair beautiful, it looks like an old bats hair"

"well the Jashen likes me better, and I got the Sanjubbi, the three tailed demon, he was very cute so I made him into my new toy, see"

I pulled a young man with short black hair and blue eyes, he wore a black shirt and black pants with black ninja shoes and a Iwagakure head band

"isn't he dreamy"

"how did you catch him brat?"

"simple it pretended to be a damsel in distress and he fell for it, then I acted sweet and innocent and when he tried to seduce me, I killed him"

"you truly are a evil being"

"oh Onii-chan you are too kind."

Then a man with red hair, a man with long blonde hair at least I think a guy, a guy with a basketball mask, Itachi Uchiha, a plant thing, a fish, a lady with blue hair, Kakuzu, and leader-sama all walked in, I smiled and walked over to leader-sama resting my hand lightly on my face

"hello leader-sama it is so nice to finally meet you, and as promised the Sanjubbi", I handed him a bottle with a green spirit swirling inside

" a new member and your already doing better than your brother"

everyone except Hidan, the red haired dude, leader-sama, and Itachi laughed, I smiled and said

"thank you leader-sama, I'm so glade my art could help you, so may I be assigned my team and go to my new room"

"alright you are on a team with Dedridra and Sasori, follow them and they will show you your room, alright everyone dismissed"

"thank you leader-sama" I smiled and walked over to the blonde and red head, I frowned and said

"show me my room or you'll end up like Sanjubbi, my new toy" the blonde's mouth dropped and he said

"why were you so nice to leader-sama, and treat Sasori-Danna and I like crap yeah" "well Blondie, let me put it as simple as I can, leader-sama is my boss, my higher up, and you in my case are just a little pest in my way just like my sister and she was the first to go, ask Hidan if you don't believe me, we're the only ones of our clan left, I was nice and let him lived, because I am the most ruthless person in my whole village sweetheart, now I suggest you show me my room"

he scowled and started to walk, I followed him and entered a room with three bed one had clay all over it, the other was clean but puppets were visible on a shelf, I walked to the empty bed and sat down looking at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and drifted off into to a deep sleep, I woke up the next morning and Sasori-Danna was already awake, it looks as if he didn't even go to sleep, and Dedridra was passed out on him bed snoring, I rolled my eyes and stood up grabbing a towel and a pair of black jeans, a black tank top, and a fish net shirt, along with other necessary things, I looked at Sasori-Danna and said

"Sasori-Danna I am going to go freshen up when I'm back could you please have this idiot up and ready" he looked at me then said

"well, I appreciate that you respect me, so I will try to get him up ,why may I ask do you want this child up" I smiled and said

"I need him to help me with some training, also I wanna show him something"

"as you please"

I walked out of the room and walked down the hall running into that idiot Tobi, god I hate him and why does he wear that mask so annoying, he walked up to me and said

"hi Dani-chan, Tobi is going to get cleaned up because Tobi is a good boy" I looked at him and said

"if Tobi doesn't want to get killed then Tobi will wait until I'm done freshening up, then you can"

"aww but Tobi got up really early so he could be the first one"

"to bad, ladies first"

I pushed him out of my way and went into the bathroom quickly locking the door, I stepped into the shower and closed my eyes letting the water sooth my soar muscles, and wipe away the blood stains in my hair, I heard a banging on the door, I assumed it was Tobi or Hidan I really couldn't tell the water was to loud, then a loud boom came from the door, I turned off the water and put my towel on screaming

"WHAT THE HECK TOBI I TOLD YOU WAIT THEN YOU COULD TAKE A SHOWER, YOU DIDN'T NEED TO BLOW UP THE DOOR"

I looked at the door and saw not Tobi but Dedridra, I stared at him and said

"yes, you couldn't hear the water running meaning someone was in here, plus I wasn't in the room ,so that could have lead to I'M THE ONE IN HERE"

"well un , Sasori-Danna woke me up and told me to get ready, and said something about you needing to show me something, I hope it wasn't this yeah" I glared

"no, I wanted to train and show you some of my art"

"oh yeah, so can I see un?"

"My art, if you get out so I can get dressed then yes."

He left and I quickly got dressed, fixing my hair into a tall ponytail, so that my blood red eyes were luminous in the sun and my pale skin looked to be as white and soft as snow. Wearing all black my skin appeared even paler than it truly was, I walked outside and lay in the grass, and letting the sun bounce of my long metallic hair, making my pale skin illuminate, my father used to say I hade the appearance of an angel. I did miss my father, I truly did, and I loved him with all my heart for he was the only one that didn't think of me as a monster. Most people have something that sets them out from the world, their hair, eyes, features, personality, and even talents, well I have a talent that only I can do, I can control the darkness. See when I was born I did something that the whole village thought to be evil, I killed my Uncle, suffocating him in the darkness, strangling him, making him gasp for breath, only to have the Anbu figure out I did it after I killed one of them. I had nothing against my uncle, he was normal, an average day man, or so I thought. My uncle threatened my father and said if he didn't get rid of me then he would kill my baby sister and my brother Hidan. I loved my family, all but my mother, she was a foul and evil woman, she even said she regretted having me, wished I was dead, saying that she didn't give birth to a little girl, but a monster sent up by the devil himself to punish her and all that she loved. Just then a girl in blue jeans and a long blue sleeve, and long black hair walked up, she had piercing blue eyes. I walked up to her and said

"hey new girl, you here to see Pein-sama, well he is with Konan right now doing God knows what" she smiled and said

"well actually I am a new member, but I am looking for my brother"

"let me guess Tobi or Itachi right" "um… no my brother's name is Deidara" my mouth dropped

"no way"

"what do you know him"

"know him, he is on my team and we share a room, he is right he…" I turned around and Deidara was gone

"where did he go, DEIDARA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE" I screamed. The girl laughed and said

"is he like your boyfriend or something" I started choking

"him... my boyfriend yea right I would date Tobi before I ever dated him"

"I see your point"

"well hey you got here just in time tomorrow we are having a costume party, and you will love my outfit, I even made my brothers it will just kill you"

"who is your brother?"

"Oh his name is Hidan, I'll introduce you two later and I am so happy because we are going to a hot spring too, finally a vacation"

"well that sounds nice"

"I know and now I wont be left alone with Konan and have the boys try to sneak in my room again"

"again?" "Yea Deidara and Tobi decided to play a little prank" I glared at where the Blonde kunochi once stood

"what did they do?"

"you do not want to know, here I'll show you to your room, unfortunately there is only one room left Hidan and Kakazu's, so I guess you'll be on their team, well be sure to be ready for tomorrow"

"ok thank you um…"

"Danny and you are?"

"Yumi"

"well it's nice to meet you Danny"

"ditto."

We went our separate ways and I went into my room, and lying on my bed was Deidara.

"Why hello missy"

"what do you want Deidara, and why are you sitting on my bed, get off before you get clay all over it again"

"aww, why are you so testy you usually don't mind if I sit on your bed, and you know I would never get clay on your bed again"

"yea, yea hey I met your sister she seems nice enough, oh and she is on my idiot brother's team"

"WHAT YUMI IS HERE, no why does she always have to ruin my life"

"well someone doesn't like their sissy"

"no I hate her about as much as we hate Tobi un"

"wow you really do hate her"

"yea"

"well what did she do to you"

"she…she said that my art was amateur yea" my head fell down

"dude your owl looks like a chicken"

"that's what she said un"

"go say hi to her and make nice, she is going on the trip with us so I want everyone to be happy got it"

"yea, yea whatever un"

"GO DO IT NOW BEFORE I GET MAD"

"ok… Please don't hurt me un" "good boy."

Deidara walked out of the room and walked into Hidan's room, he saw his sister and put a fake smile on

"Hello Yumi, long time no see" she smiled back and said

"yea you know how busy assassinating people can be"

"yah I do know, I am in the Akatuski, evil organization"

"oh is that what you call this little club", I walked in and went over to Hidan and said

"while they get reacquainted, we will go try on your costume for tomorrow" Hidan gave me a look like ' I will kill you for this'

"I know you will, come on lets go"

I dragged him out and shoved him in my room, shutting and locking the door, I turned around to Hidan and said

"ok strip and put on your costume"

I lifted up a pink bunny outfit the kind girls wear, Hidan stared wide eyed and said

"Hell to the Fuck to the No!"

"put it on or I will cut off your head and put it in Tobi's room"

"ok, ok just turn around"

"with pleasure, I don't want to see our family jewels"

"you Bitch"

"thank you asshole."

Hidan put his outfit on and looked at me thinking 'you will die for this'

"oh Hidan, lets go show the rest of the Akatuski, and did I forget to mention that the costume party was moved to today" Hidan's face went crimson with fury

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU PLANED THIS DIDN'T YOU?"

"why yes, yes I did"

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING OUT THERE"

"well to fucking bad, we're going"

"HELL NO"

I grabbed Hidan by his hair and dragged him out, sitting and tying him to the couch I called the Akatuski out, as the walked out I ran in my room to get dressed. I went to my dresser and pulled out a silver corset and black hip huggers, along with silver gloves and some knee high black boots, as I was getting my pants on, the door creaked open and a blonde head popped in, I pulled my pants up quickly and stared at Deidara whose face was vivid cherry red. I looked at him and where his eyes averted to, I looked down and saw I was still in strapless bra,

"well this is embarrassing"

I said as I put my corset on and let my hair fall over my shoulders, the only problem was I needed to lace up my corset, I looked at Deidara and said

"hey can you help me lace this up"

I pulled my hair from my side as he walked up with a red face, and began to lace up my top. He tied to top nice and tight as I turned around and said

"thanks, now the twins are right where I want them"

"uh… yea no prob, well I think I am going to go uh… change"

"ok see you later"


	2. Prince Charming and his Maiden

Deidara walked out blushing like a maniac, and I walked out to the living room, Tobi was Bubbles from the powerpuff girls, god what an idiot, Sasori Pinocchio, Zetsu was an alligator, Itachi a weasel, what the hell, Kisame was jaws; Pein was Ichigo from Bleach, Konan Nami from One Piece, Kakuzu a 100 dollar bill, and the new girl Yumi was um… Yuki from Fruits Basket, the only one I hadn't seen was Deidara; I wonder where he could be. Just then Deidara walked out, my mouth hit the floor, He had his hair in a long ponytail like always but his bangs were pulled back, and his scope was taken off, he had on a prince like outfit and a black mask made of feathers on his face. I walked over to him and said

"Deidara is that you?"

"Yea, so do you like my costume UN?"

"Ye...Yea it's amazing, are you supposed to be prince charming or something" Yumi walked over and said

"yea, your prince charming"

"SHUT UP"

Deidara yelled and blushed like crazy, I looked at him and then I hit me 'OH MY GOD DEIDARA LIKES ME AND IS DRESSED UP LIKE PRINCE CHARMING FOR ME' I about fell over when I realized something else 'do I like him, like that too?'

* * *

ok i am really sorry this is so short but i have been so busy lately and i promise the next chapter will be longer


	3. The Dream

**_Chapter three is up and i am so tired almost 3:00 in the morning. please comment and give me some advice.  
To do the disclaimer is Deidara and Danny  
Deidara: Anbucutie23 does not own the Akatsuki or Naruto yea  
Danny: only myself and Yuki, oh and Hidan and my Parents and siblings  
Deidara: yea so on with the so un_**

I stared at Deidara for about 20 minutes until he started to wave his hand in front of my face saying  
"Hey Danny are you ok why is your face red un?"  
"Huh what… oh my face umm… it's just hot in here that's all"  
"ok well you should go lie down and I'll bring you a glass of water un"  
My face flushed red even more as I stuttered  
"a…alright Dei…Deidara umm… where's my room again?"  
"Right there, I hope you aren't getting a fever yea"  
Deidara pointed to our room and then placed his cheek on mine and said  
"your face is a little warm you should lay down, go on off with you now so you can get better for the trip tomorrow, and Sasori-Danna so you don't get sick too can you please stay with Itachi-san and Kisame-san for the night un"  
Sasori looked displeased; but when he looked at me he said in a soft, calm voice  
"alright but only for tonight"  
I stumbled to the room, opening the door which was actually difficult, and walked in laying down on my bed and falling into a deep slumber.  
_I awoke lying on an elegant red colored bed with black drapes covering the entire bed. I looked down and saw my clothes were different, I now had on a long flowing black gown with a dark red veil covering my face and black strappy, heels loosely hugged my ankles as I laid my long silver hair sprawled out around me. When I sat up I noticed a shadowy figure standing by the bed, who could it be, Hidan he is to pissed at me to prank me; as I contemplated on who was the mystery man the drapes were pulled away and there stood a prince with long, flowing, golden, silk hair tied in a ponytail. It took me about a good five minutes to realize it was Deidara standing in front of me and he looked… perfect; I smiled nervously as I said  
"Hi Deidara where are we?"  
"We are in your dreams and I am what you dream most of and most passionately yea"  
My face flushed red as he said I dreamed about him passionately and often, 'great even in the dream world Deidara is always around.' I smiled as I looked at his perfect, flawless face and his well toned body, 'now I sound like a horny school girl yay my dream come true' I thought sarcastically. Deidara smiled at me and climbed onto the bed with me and said in sexy, seductive voice  
"what should we do now that we're all alone my lovely princess un?"  
I stared at him for like ten whole minutes until I said in an equally seductive voice  
"hmm… why don't we do this"  
I leaned over and placed my warm, pink lips against Deidara's hot, red ones and I enjoyed it very much so I don't care if it is real or not. We stayed like this for what seemed like forever but soon we broke apart and as we were about to kiss again I woke up.  
_I woke up to Deidara sitting next to me on my bed, smiling and laughing softly  
"what's so funny?" I asked truly confused  
"you were talking in your sleep un" he said smirking as I turned crimson red "don't be embarrassed my little princess, I quite enjoy the horny school girl reminds me of my younger days yea" Deidara whispered in my ear.  
I felt his hot breath on my cold ears and my neck, I blushed as I said  
"and I quite enjoy Price Charming, can you tell me where one is?"  
"Hmm… no but I can give you a wanna be Prince Charming with that do yea?"  
"If you can handle a wanna be horny school girl"  
I smirked and glided my hands across Deidara's face and said  
"what all did you hear, about my dream I mean"  
"everything from a Prince with long, flowing, golden, silk hair to hmm… why don't we do this un"  
"well you are going to have to pay for that"  
"bring on my punishment, I'm your prisoner un"  
"yes you are and trust me the punishment will come soon enough"  
I smiled a seductive smirk as I got off the bed and went to get something from my dresser, I laughed maniacally as I took an item from the dresser and hid it behind my back.

* * *

**_Yay Chapter three is done and i can finally go to sleep, please comment and give advice  
Deidara:...WTF what do you have behind you... you are going to kill me, Danny i thought you loved me  
Danny: I'm not going to kill you... right Anbucutie  
Anbucutie: no not this time  
Danny: ok and what the hell 'wanna be horny school girl and wanna be prince charming'  
Anbucutie: ok i already said i did this at like three in the morning so dont tick me off or i will pair you up with Tobi  
Danny: I'll be good please just dont make me go with him  
Anbucutie: alright then, well this concludeschapter 3 i will try to update soon so until then bye bye  
Danny: see ya later  
Deidara: Adios Amegos(srry 4 misspelling really tiered)_**


	4. The Handcuffs

I smiled at Deidara and walked over to him slowly. I sat on my bed next to him; he smiled seductively at me as I said in a sexy voice

"Close your eyes I want it to be a surprise" he did as he was told and closed his eyes. I smirked opening the closet; Tobi walked out and walked quietly next to Deidara and sat on the bed, Deidara smiled and said

"Hello Danny when do I get my surprise un?" I tried no to laugh as I said

"One minute I'm getting ready" I grabbed the handcuffs from behind me and handcuffed Tobi's arm to Deidara's. Deidara opened his eyes and saw what I had done and started to yell and tried to grab my arm so he could rip it off; I laughed as Tobi said

"Danny-chan told me to wait in her closet and come out when she told me to, yay now Deidara-sempi and Tobi will be together forever" Deidara looked at me and said crossly

"Where is the key yea?" I held a small silver key in my hands, inches away from his face saying smugly

"Oh this, yea your not going to get it anytime soon" I put the key in my bra and walked away laughing like a maniac. I walked out into the living room and saw Nii-san and Yumi; I sat next to them mischievously, holding back a laugh, Hidan looked at me weird and said

"Why the fuck do you look so damn happy?" I smiled and said

"Because I fucking am, can't your little sister be god damn happy for once?" Hidan scowled at me as Yumi turned to me and said confused

"Where is my Nii-san? He said he went to go check on you but he hasn't come back yet" I shrugged my shoulders and said

"He was right behind me last time I checked" I turned around and looked at my door "Oh well he must have went to sleep" Yumi nodded her head and said

"Probably, but I wonder where Tobi-kun is he disappeared over an hour ago" I shrugged my shoulders when we heard

"Tobi get the fuck off me un. Oh when I get my hands on Danny she is so dead yea"

"But Tobi thought Deidara-sempi likes Danny, why would you hurt her if you love her?"

"Tobi shut the fuck up and let go of my arm un" I fell on the floor laughing as I heard crashing and explosions; Yumi ran into my room to see what I had done. I walked in a few minutes later and saw Deidara on top of Tobi strangling him; I began to laugh again. Deidara looked at me and said

"You fucking bitch un. Give me the key yea" I shook my finger back and forth saying

"Uh, uh you need to ask nicely Dei-kun" he glared at me and said, still strangling Tobi

"Please give me the key yea" I shook my head and said

"Um… I don't think I will" Deidara went to open his mouth when Leader-sama yelled

"Danny, Deidara, Hidan, and Yumi get in here now!" we all walked calmly to Leader-sama's office, Deidara and Tobi still handcuffed together, and went in. Leader-sama looked at Deidara and Tobi then said

"Why the hell are you two handcuffed together?" Deidara took in a deep breath and said calmly, as to not upset Leader-sama

"Danny handcuffed us together and she won't give us the key" Leader-sama looked at me and said

"Danny, why did you handcuff them together?"

"I thought that it would give them more time to bond and get to know each other" Leader-sama nodded his head and told us

"Alright since Deidara and Tobi are bonding. Danny; you, Hidan, and Yumi will go and explore the forest Itachi believes he sensed some strong chakra around here. I don't want anyone to find our base so go eliminate the trespasser." We all nodded our heads and replied

"Yes Leader-sama" we walked out of the base and changed into proper clothing. I had on a black fishnet shirt and black tank top on, with camouflage pants and black ninja shoes; Yumi was in a gray short sleeve shirt and black pants with black ninja shoes; and Hidan was in his normal Akatuski cloak, we all met outside the base and ran off deep into the forest. Hidan and Yumi were far behind me when I saw three shadowy figures in the distance; I stopped and motioned for them to stop as well. Hidan looked at me and said in a hushed irritated voice

"What is it you little brat? Why did you stop me!" I put my finger up to my mouth and said

"Quiet they may hear you" he stopped talking as I walked away from them and silently hid behind a tree and looked at the figures to see what we are up against. I looked at one of the figure and it was a she; she had long brunette hair and stunning hazel eyes; she looked to be around 5'5 and weigh 130 pounds; the next was male, short red hair golden eyes, 5'7 and around 135 pounds; and the last was another female she had medium blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, about 5'4 and weighed around 120 pounds. I pressed my walk-talkie and said in a hushed voice

"Hidan, Yumi the suspects have been found; female, brunette hair, hazel eyes, 5'5 and about 130 pounds; male, red hair, golden eyes, 5'7 about 135 pounds; and female blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'4 and around 120 pounds. Do you want me to move or should I wait for you to arrive?" I waited for a few minutes until I heard Hidan say

"Go on Yumi and I will be there in a few minutes, but be sure to proceed cautiously we still don't know how strong they are"

"Alright Hidan I'm going in" I grabbed my kunai and jumped from behind the tree; I stood only meters away from the ninja's as I said calmly

"Why hello what have I stumbled upon here? Do you know that you're on my property?" the male turned around and said

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"My name is Danny and you're going to die now" I ran towards the man as our kunai clashed. I pushed against the man with one arm as I pulled out a paper bomb and threw it at the blonde; she jumped away at the last second, but it still managed to hit her arm, she yelled in pain as the brunette jumped away and hid. Hidan and Yumi soon appeared; Yumi attacking the blonde with a shurikin and slicing the blonde's leg; I leaped away from the red hair boy as I commanded to Hidan "Kill him, one got away. I'm going after her; I'll meet you back at the base" Hidan turned to me and said laughing

"Alright be careful Danny; after all I cant go back and tell Pein-sama that some weakling chick killed you and I didn't help" I chuckled and said

"You know me better than that Nii-san; I'll be back soon" I dashed towards where the brunette had ran off to; I found her in a small clearing leaning on a tree with her eyes closed. I walked into the clearing saying fiercely

"My, my, my looks like I found the little escapee, sorry girly but your friends are dead" she looked up at me surprised when she said in a hushed voice

"I'm free… their gone…their really gone" I looked at her like 'what the…" I said looking at her with my weird face

"Aren't you mad that my team killed your team" She started to laugh and said in between gasps

"That wasn't my team; that was some Anbu sent to kill me" I looked at the girl and said getting closer

"Who are you?" the girl looked up at me and said her hazel eyes filled with joy

"My name is Aiko and I am the most wanted shinobi in the whole land of waves"


	5. Moving out and in

Ok this is chapter 5 of Hidan has a little sister and she killed the whole clan!!!!!!!!! I do not I repeat do not own the Akatuski or Naruto only Danny and Yumi, Akio is Akio of the Akatuski's so talk to her about her character anyway… ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I tied up Akio and ran back to the Akatuski base; when we arrived I walked in and knocked on Pein- Sama's door. Pein said in a commanding voice

"Who is it?"

"Danny, Leader-sama I have the intruder I think you would like to question her, I believe that she might be useful to the Akatuski"

"Bring her in." I walked in with Akio and placed her in the chair next to me as Pein looked at her and said in a stern voice

"What is your name girl?" she looked up and said in a calm voice

"Akio, Aiko of Sound village." Pein-sama nodded his head and thought silently

"Ahhhh she is from Otogakure this may be very good for the Akatuski" Pein looked up at Akio and said in a commanding voice "Akio you shall be the newest member of the Akatuski; Danny you and Yumi will be moving rooms and be sharing with Aiko. Go inform Yumi and move into your new room; also Akio your new partners will be Zetsu and Tobi." Akio nodded her head as she said

"Thank you leader-sama this is very generous of you." Pein nodded his head and ordered us to leave and go to our new room. Akio and I walked to my room to pick up my stuff then go to Yumi's so we could move to our new room; we walked into my room to see Deidara, Tobi and Sasori-Dana hovering over my bed.

"Deidara what did you do to my bed now?" he turned around and glared at me

"Pay back for chaining me to Tobi." I walked over to Deidara and said

"You wan the key get it then, its still in my bra, just go for it I wont be mad." Deidara turned red and said

"I…I am not doing that." Just then Hidan walked in and said

"You big wuss just do it like this." Hidan stuck his hand down my shirt and grabbed the key, handing it to Deidara; my face went red as I screamed

"You fucking pervert how dare you do that to your own little sister, you fucking freak!" Hidan laughed and said

"At least I didn't pull your shirt up and show your small tits to your 'lover.'" I scowled at Hidan and said

"My breasts are not small, and why the fucks are you looking at my breast you fucking pervert, you're my God damn brother for fuck's sake, and Deidara is not my fucking lover!" Hidan laughed some more as he said

"Well for starters you are as flat as a bill board so it's kinda hard to not miss them and I never said that Deidara was your lover." I took a few steps back, putting my hand up to my mouth, as I said

"Well that's what everyone thinks besides, who else would you be fucking talking about?" Hidan laughed even more until he looked next to me and saw Akio. He walked up to her and said with a smirk on his face

"Who the fuck is this, she's pretty fucking hot." Hidan walked around Akio and examined her closely. I stepped in between them and said

"Hidan stay the fuck away from her, she is a new member and I don't want her fucking stalked by your dumbass; she might have fucking nightmares about your God damn ugly face." Hidan got closer to me and pressed his forehead against mine and said

"What did you say about my face bitch?" I stared him in the eyes and replied

"You might scare her to fucking death with your ugly face." He grabbed me by my wrist and said

"Do I have to punish you like last time?"

"Oh that really scares me Hidan, I don't fucking care cause if you do that shit Pein-sama will kick you ass and suspend you from killing." Deidara, Sasori, and Akio looked from Hidan to me when Deidara asked

"Why did he do to you un?" I looked at him and replied

"You don't want to know what this sick shit did to me, and I am not scared of him." Hidan glared at me and grabbed me by my throat and said between clenched teeth

"Don't say a fucking word to any of them, especially Pein!"

"Like I care, you dumbass. What are you going to do kill me? If I tell and if you do that thing you will die." Hidan released his grip and grabbed my belongings, dragging Akio out with me. We got to our new room and I told her to wait for me while I went and got Yumi. I walked into Yumi's room and saw here lying on her bed reading a book; I smiled and said loudly

"Oh what if there was a new member and Yumi had to leave her room full of fighting and her books being sold for money to go to a room with the new member and her best friend. What ever shall she do?" I laughed as Yumi jumped from her bed and tackled me screaming

"OMG really yes now I can keep my books!"

"No, cause now I'm going to steal them." We laughed and packed up her belongings and went to our new room; we walked in and saw Hidan pinning Aiko against the wall, with a huge smirk on his face.

Ok chapter 5 done sorry it took so long writers block and my comp has been messed up so yea I promise I will try to update sooner and it will get better, there are other members that you can get just tell me about your person and who you want. Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi are taken so choose someone else ok, ok, well as of now Anbucutie23 out.


	6. Hidan did what?

Chapter six of Hidan has a little sister and she killed the whole clan!!! So yea, well just so you know I don't own the Akatuski or Akio, or even Yumi those r other ppls characters so Danny is only mine kk everyone so enjoy chapter six.

I stared at Hidan; he smirked as he tightened his grip on Akio's throat. I ran over to him and screamed

"Let her go Hidan, let her go now!"

"What are you going to do about it you little bitch?" I took a deep breath and said

"I'll tell Leader-sama and everyone how you raped me when we were little!" Hidan let go of Akio and turned to me, and took his scythe out placing it right next to my throat and screamed

"You little bitch I said don't tell anyone about that! I'm going to have to kill you now!" he raised his scythe and went to slice my head off, when Kakuzu came in and stopped him. Kakuzu had pushed Hidan against a wall and said

"Hidan stop it, she's you little sister, just let it go. Go back to our room now!" Hidan struggled and finally stopped saying

"Fine but that bitch better never get with in ten feet of me, alone, or she will regret it!" Hidan walked out of my room and slammed the door; I stood where he had pushed me as Yumi ran over to me and said

"Oh dear god Danny, Danny are you ok. New girl go get Leader-sama now!" Akio ran out of the room and ran down the hallway beating on Pein's door screaming

"Leader-sama, there is something wrong with Danny! She won't move; Hidan said something and she won't move an inch! You have to help her!" Pein opened the door and said

"Akio go to Danny's old room, stay with Sasori and Deidara at all times until I tell you to leave, go!" Akio ran to my old room and slammed the door shut. Sasori and Deidara turned around and Deidara said

"Hey new girl un. Why are you here?"

"Leader-sama said stay here he told me I could leave. There is something wrong with Danny she won't move." Deidara turned pale and ran out of the room and into my new room. He stared at me as Pein took my cloak off and put his hand on my chest saying softly

"Ok Danny this will hurt a little but just bear with me. Yumi go get some water now!" Yumi moved from her new bed and ran into the kitchen getting a glass of water. Pein shot some lightning through my body; I shot up and looked around.

"Where is Hidan? All I remember is trying to pry him of Aiko…Deidara what are you doing in my room?" Deidara looked at me and said

"You wouldn't move, Yumi tried everything but she couldn't get you to respond. And when Aiko ran in my room and told me what happened I thought I should come see if you were ok." I blushed, then Yumi came in with some water and a small frown on her face; I smiled and gulped the water instantly and hugged her saying

"Thank you Yumi, you tried everything but only a jolt of electricity can bring me back." She hugged me back and said

"What happened?"

"I don't know I just shut down when I saw Hidan hurting Akio…Aiko where is she?" Pein put his hand on my shoulder and said

"She is with Sasori, don't worry you can go get her but take Deidara with you. I don't want you to go anywhere alone have someone with you at all times, do you understand me?" I nodded my head and walked with Deidara to his room and I saw Akio asleep on Sasori's bed, Sasori working on his puppets. I walked over to Aiko and sat next to her, wiping away a few strands of hair off her face, she opened her eyes and looked at me saying slowly

"Danny are you…ok? What happened, why did you stop? You didn't have to save me he promised he wouldn't hurt me. He said it was just his was of initiating the new member." I smiled and replied

"Aiko if I have learned one thing from living with my Bro, it's never trust him he always lies just to get a new sacrifice." Akio nodded her head and stood up looking at Sasori saying

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a short time." Sasori did the famous Mori thing and Hn'd." waving his hand not taking his eyes off his puppet. Deidara went to his bed and laid down Akio and I walked back to our room; just as we were about go in the room we saw Hidan walking to Leader's office. He looked at me briefly and shot me a death glare that would scare Itachi, and then kept walking never looking back at us.

Ok chapter 6 done, yea I know a little short but I have writers block and school will b starting soon so I am getting ready for that. I will try to get chapter 7 up soon as possible so as of now Anbucutie23 out.


End file.
